File systems employ different methods to ensure the consistency of the file system in the event of a system crash. One approach is for the file system to periodically backup the data, by writing the modified data to new locations to persistent storage. These views are called consistency snapshots. After a system crash, the file system starts with the top of the last consistency snapshot of the file system, which is guaranteed to be consistent.